


Bon Voyage

by Natailie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Arrow AU, Company cruise, Evil Ray, F/M, Humour, No Lian Yu, Romance, no gambit, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natailie/pseuds/Natailie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is forced by Caitlin to go on a cruise booked by her ex thinking that he won't be there. Unfortunately for her, who should show up and try to steal the room she was staying in? Her stupid ex of course. However, the cruise may not be entrely ruined when a certain babbling blonde meets the billionaire playboy, whose parents just happen to own the boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here is a new story I hope you'll read. I'm planning on making htis a multi-chapter story but I really want to know what you guys think before I write more chapters. 
> 
> Please leave comments on any thoughts you may have about the story and where you would like it to go. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think xx

The two women come to a stop at the side of the dock, a few feet from the boarding ramp. From there, they could see the cruise staff already preparing for the passengers to board. One of them, Felicity, looks down at her ticket to check that she still has ten minutes before she has to board the ship.

The crowed, already gathered at the docks, is huge; people are walking every which way as they say their goodbyes and try and coordinate where their luggage is supposed to go. Luggage, that is currently being shuffled from expensive town cars to their owners respective cabins aboard the cruise ship that is patiently waiting to set sail.

This particular ship, Queen’s Glory, is owned by Queen Consolidated’s CEO, Robert Queen, and his wife, Moira Queen, who have graciously volunteered their impressive vessel to the owners and executives of all the fortune 500 hundred companies on the west coast, for a retreat of sorts.

The two week cruise is an annual event that is hosted by a different company each year; although not every company has their own boat to volunteer. The Queen’s are one of the wealthiest families in the country and therefore can afford certain extravagances that others, even in some in their elite circle, cannot.

It is an opportunity for the high classes from around the country to mix and mingle, both for social purposes and to garner new business partnerships. In other words it allows the businessmen to spend time ‘talking business’, drinking expensive scotch and smoking cigars, and for their wives are free to gossip and pamper themselves, all while their children are being entertained by the ships staff and the amenities provided to them.

As the sound of waves crash against the ship, and Felicity is drawn back to the hustle and bustle taking place around her, she is reminded, yet again, that she does not fall into the category of Starling City’s upper class society. And that compared to the elite status of the other passengers she is a fish out of water… pun intended.

Looking around at all of the millionaires waiting to board the ship, she can’t help but once again worry that her decision, forced or not, to attend this cruise is a big mistake, because unlike everyone else she is but the former head of the IT department at Palmer Technologies and not the owner of a million dollar company, or even the heir to such a company.

As if sensing her thoughts the other woman, Caitlin, tries to stop the freak out, and inevitable backing out of said cruise, that is about to irrupt from her friend.

“Nope. Don’t even think about it. There is no way that you are backing out now, Felicity Smoak.” Caitlin scolds.

“Why not?” she whines, still not understanding her friends logic that this is a good idea. Caitlin’s only response is to frown and cross her arms, determined and refusing to back down.

After a minute, and with a sigh of exasperation, Felicity reluctantly concedes; “Fine, I’m not backing out. I just…”

“You just what?” asks Caitlin as she lowers her arms to her sides and her faces softens from determination to confusion.

“Why can’t you come with me?” Felicity is almost whining again as she looks at her friend pleadingly. She can’t believe how pathetic she must look, but this is her last chance to get out of going on the cruise; and she is determined to put everything she’s got into this final attempt.

“Because I have to go to work…”

“But so do I.” exclaims Felicity, as she cuts Caitlin off mid-sentence.

“No you don’t you just quit your job; you’re on a permanent vacation...”

Felicity huffs and frowns at Caitlin in response before she can continue. Why must her friend be so difficult and stubborn?

“…and you are not going to waste your time sitting around you apartment playing with your computers and watching tv.”

“Hey, my babies are so not a waste of time and if I don’t get a start on job hunting, without a recommendation by the way, I won’t be able to pay my rent or worse my Netflix subscription.”

Felicity finishes her rant with a mock gasp at the idea, to which Caitlin responds with her own mock sympathy.

“Oh my! That would be just terrible.” Sarcasm oozing from her voice.

“It would actually.” Felicity agrees, petulantly crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her nose in air.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Caitlin chuckles at her friends dramatic behaviour.

“Great! So we agree. Lets go.” Felicity goes to move past Caitlin and away from the dreaded ship looming behind her, when Caitlin whips out her hand to grab Felicity by the arm and pull her back around,

“Hold it.”

So close, Felicity thinks to herself.

“Arrggh, this is so not fair.”

“Hey, best friends don’t have be fair. Oh, come on Lis, you deserve some time away after everything that happened between you and Ray.”

Felicity visibly shudders and scrunches up her face at hearing Ray’s name.

“That’s right, Ray, my ex-boss and ex-boyfriend, the guy who invited me to join him on this cruise claiming it would be a relaxing couples retreat when it was actually a way for him to use me to help talk him up to the CEO’s of bigger companies. Oh and this was all before he went and cheated on me with some other blonde, who really is a bimbo, unlike myself ‘cause I’m a genius. So tell me why would I want to go on some cruise that I was supposed to go on with my boyfriend all alone?”

Felicity finishes her babble with a huff and watches as Caitlin’s expression turns to one of both sympathy and determination.

“Because it’s not about him. Besides you said he’s not even going on it anymore. And this is not just any cruise, Lis, it’s a cruise organised by the Queen’s for all of Starlings elite and upper class superstars. It will be an amazing opportunity.”

“You make it sound like the cruise of a life time.”

“That’s because it is.”

“But I don’t belong in that crowed. I’m just an IT girl, who used to work at a fancy tech company and was stupid enough to date its CEO. It’s going to be horrible. I mean, what am I going to talk to them about?!”

“Ahh, my dear friend, you’ll talk about what you know best… computers. Look, I know you’re job prospects are a bit up in the air right now, but one day if you want to start your own company of techie stuff…”

“Techie stuff?” Felicity interrupted.

“Shh! I’m giving you an inspirational speech, now, where was I? Oh, right, if you want to start your own company then you are going to need sponsors and people to back your ideas, and that means you need connections and friends with money.” Caitlin finishes with a satisfied smile, confident that she has won this round.

“I guess your right…”

“No, you know I’m right. Now get your butt on that boat and… What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing, it’s just, you know… he touched the butt… Oh come on, Caitlin, Finding Nemo…” She pauses waiting for her friend to get it, and when she can she that she is still lost Felicity continues; “...They think that the boat is called a butt and Nemo swims out to… You know what its not funny when I have to explain it.”

“I’m aware.”

“Fine, ye of little humour, I’m going; my butt is headed for the boat.”

“It’s still not funny.”

“Oh, it so is, you’re just a party pooper.”

“Really?!”

“Yep! Making me go on this stupid cruise by myself…” Felicity grumbles.

“Oh come on, are we still discussing this? It’s a fully paid for, first class cruise! I’m sure it’s going to be horrible; with all that first class service and five star accommodation. It’s going to be a tough two weeks for you. Oh well, see ya when you get back Smoak.”

“Uh huh, see you in 2 weeks, traitor.”

“Have fun.” Caitlin chuckles at her friend as she leans in to give her a hug goodbye.

“Not likely.” Felicity chirps back with a false enthusiasm, as she turns with her luggage and heads towards the boat ramp.

****

As Oliver walks along the docks with his sister, he can’t help but wish he had managed to come up with an acceptable excuse when his mother volunteered him to join them on the cruise. Two weeks on a his family’s ship with no way off is going to be horrible but his stupid brain was too slow on the up take to think of a way out. Luckily, Oliver is not the only one who has been given this sentence; his little sister, Thea, was also forced into joining the trip, as well as, his best friend and partner in crime, Tommy Merlyn.

Tommy’s Dad, Malcolm, has been a close friend of his parents since before he and Tommy were even born. Malcolm is also the founder and CEO of Merlyn Global, another fortune 500 company in Starling City. And so like himself, Tommy was volunteered by his father to attend the cruise, in an attempt to get them more involved in their family businesses that they are both expected to take over one day.

Manoeuvring his way through the crowed of company executives and businessmen as well as their family’s, Oliver is drawn out of his thoughts by the sounds of a woman’s laughter.

Almost, as if by instinct, he is drawn to the sound and his head is swinging from left to right in order to locate the angelic sound. Finally, he find the source of the laughter in the form of a young, blonde with her back to him. He can see her shoulders shaking slightly from her laughter and her friends confused expression shows that she obviously is not getting the joke.

Oliver strains his ears to hear what they are saying as he slowly walks past, trying not make it look too obvious that he is eavesdropping.

“Nothing, it’s just, you know… he touched the butt… Oh come on, Caitlin, Finding Nemo…” He smiles, a real, genuine smile. He is shocked that the words from a total stranger, about something so silly, can elicit such a thing from him when it is rare that even those closest to him can make him smile; really smile.

He almost stops walking when he hears her pause before continuing.

“...They think that the boat is called a butt and Nemo swims out to… You know what its not funny when I have to explain it.”

“I’m aware.” He hears her friend say.

“Fine, ye of little humour, I’m going; my butt is headed for the boat.” She is laughing again, and he can’t help but chuckle along with her. He is waiting for her to continue after her friends reply when his sister draws his attention away from her.

“Whats so funny, Ollie?” Thea asks, a quizzical look on her face at the completely uncharacteristic chuckle that just emanated from his mouth.

“Huh, Oh nothing.” He tries to brush it off but by the way she narrows her eyes, eyebrows raised and a smirk forms on her face he doesn’t think she is buying it.

“Oh, okay. I just thought that when someone finds something funny the universal response is to laugh…” she pauses to study his response before she continues; “…but I suppose I was wrong. I guess people just laugh now for no reason at all. Makes perfect sense really.”

“Ha ha very funny, Speedy.” He replies, knowing the old nickname will distract his sister.

“Really?! That’s still the worst nickname ever!”

“I like it, and its too late to change it now.” he says as his lips turn up at the sides forming his usual smile; nothing like the smile from before.

“Arggh! Whatever.” Thea rolls her eyes and stomps forward towards their parents standing a few feet from them.

Oliver follows behind her looking over his shoulder to try and locate the mysterious blonde with no luck. The spot where she had been standing with her friend is no empty and there is no sign of her anywhere nearby.

He turns back to his family and although he is disappointed at not finding her again, he reassures himself that he will see her again soon; there are only so many places to hide on a ship, no matter how large it is.

“Hey, you kids ready to board?” his father asks, drawing him from his thoughts.

“Do we have a choice?” comes Thea’s sweet voice, though her eyes portray anything but.

“No.” Their mother says flatly with narrowed eyes.

“Then I guess were ready.”

“Excellent! Don’t worry about your luggage. The servants will bring our bags to our rooms.”

“I don’t think your supposed to call the staff servants, Mother.” He says in exasperation.

“Of course, dear. Oh, I have to go talk to Mrs. Bowen. I’ll see you both for lunch.” She says as she turn to walk away.

“Uh huh.” Thea mumbles.

“I’m sorry?” his mother asks, turning back to them.

“Yes Mum, we will see you for lunch.” Oliver assures.

“Good.” And with that she disappears into the crowed.

Both of the Queen siblings watch her go before turning to each other. “This is going to be a very long two weeks.” Thea announces before walking towards the boat ramp herself, Oliver following closely behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter of this fic.
> 
> Just really quick - I'm not entirely sure of the location of all the DC city's and where they are in relation to each other, so for the purpose of this story they are all close and will be the main stops on the cruise. That way we can meet some of the characters residing in those city's - Barry in Central City and Bruce in Gotham City. If you really hate this idea please let me know how to make it better or even more geographically accurate.
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
